Langue de vipère
by Aparte
Summary: Harry ne veut pas tuer Voldemort et un souhait en l'air l'envoie plus de cinquante ans en arrière. Entre amour et amitié, il va devoir choisir.
1. Prologue

Ma première Harry/Tom attention ! ;)

_Discutions fourchelang_

**Langue de vipère**

**Prologue:**

Harry abaissa sa baguette. Voldemort était trop fort. Le jeune Gryffondor regarda ses amis, ils étaient tous pétrifiés, ils ne respiraient plus, et bientôt soit lui, soit son adversaire devrait les imités pour toujours. Le jeune homme regarda le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, orageux, comme son humeur. Il n'en pouvait réellement plus. Le lord Noir le regarda fasciné. Le Gryffondor avait combattu bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Cette bataille avait trop durée, et les deux hommes le savaient parfaitement. Leur âmes -ou ceux qui en restait pour le Lord- ne pouvaient plus supporter cette tension, cette bataille trop difficile où tant de personnes sont mortes.

- Alors Potter, on se dégonfle ?

Harry serra sa baguette fort dans ses mains. Il ne pourrait jamais se dégonfler. Ses parents étaient morts pour lui, tout le monde croyait en lui. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il lui répondit clairement :

- Non, ça va mon cher, mais je suis très heureux que vous dénier vous occupez de moi.

Harry observa la salle. Ok, le temps n'était pas à l'humour. Surtout SON humour. Il décida alors de parler en aparté à Voldemort de sa façon à lui, de la seul langue qui faisait trembler le monde et qui le rendait heureux. Celle avec la quel il s'était vengé -en toute ignorance- de son cousin au vivarium :

_- Je n'abandonnerais jamais Riddle ! Je ne saurais pas comme vous Tom !_

Voldemort ricana, un rire quelque peu machiavélique, montant dans des aïgus insupportables. Puis il entra dans le jeu de Harry, en lui répondant de la même façon, avec des sifflements désagréables.

_- Oh ! L'art et la manière de vouvoyer quelqu'un montrant respect et pourtant en méprisant. Comment arrives tu à rendre cette langue le fourchelang, cette langue si belle aussi peu agréable à mon oreille ? Mon pauvre Niger si il t'entendait Harr_y.

« Oh, parce qu'il en a des oreilles ? » pensa Harry sans osé le demander.

Le Gryffondor regarda son ennemi intensément. Il lui trouvé quelque chose de nouveau. Mais quoi donc. Le seigneur des ténèbres était toujours aussi noir dans son âme et dans ses gestes, mais ... il y avait quelque chose. Puis cette pensée s'effaça pour laisser place à sa réelle inquiétude : Pourquoi son simple nom "Harry" dans la bouche du Lord voulez l'empêcher d'exterminer son ennemi ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout changer ? Pourquoi son coeur battait-il ainsi ? Non se n'était pas la peur, il savait la reconnaitre. La peur était cette chose qui écrasait son coeur quand le Gryffondor devait imaginer ses amis en train de battre des Mangemorts. Non, cette réaction de son coeur était tout autre. La haine ? Non, cela aussi était autre chose, il le ressentait en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple, ou Lucius Malfoy.

Harry décida de parler de nouveau normalement, mais rien qu'un simple murmure s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme. Un murmure rien que pour lui-même en réalité:

- Si seulement on était en troisième année à ton époque, tout n'était pas encore joué.

Sa seule réponse fut un courant d'air glacé, s'infiltrant partout, et le faisant perdre ses moyens. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de rester parmis ses amis, dans la Grande Salle, pendant la bataille finale. Mais il fut parcourut de spasmes de douleur suivis d'un torrent d'air brulant qui fit presque hurler Harry sous la chaleur subite. Une lumière éclatante jaillit alors. Le brun ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il vit la grande salle, des années auparavant. Mais toujours aussi impressionnante. Harry reconnaissait le plafond magique, les grandes tables alignés parallèlement. Il voyait les élèves qui le scrutaient pour savoir qui il était en murmurant bruyamment. Harry détourna ses yeux les posant sur chaque élève. Il vit à Gryffondor, un jeune homme le ressemblant un peu, des lunettes rondes sur le nez, une jeune fille les cheveux roux/chatain avec les yeux émeraudes à ses côtés. A la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme blond pâle, les cheveux mi-longs était assis à côtés de deux jeunes hommes, un aux cheveux gras corbeau et un avec les cheveux noirs les yeux marrons un air détestable sur le visage. Harry fut fasciné par cet homme. Puis on toussota et Harry darda ses yeux sur ... le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, qui ... mais il était mort ?!? Harry regarda de nouveau la Grande Salle, il était tombé combien d'année en arrière là ?

- Mr Harry est arrivé Directeur.

Un jeune homme fin et grand parlait à ... Dumbledore. Cheveux argentés, lunettes en demi-lune, nez aquilin, personne de très grande taille. Reconnaissable par ses traits et sa barbe de même couleur que ses cheveux. Le portrait ainsi formé le regardait non d'un regard curieux comme toute la salle, mais d'un œil attentif, qui avait déjà percé tout les secrets que le jeune homme pouvait avoir.

Dumbledore releva la tête, tel un chat voyant sa proie se lever et commencer à s'enfuir, et il dit :

- Monsieur quel est votre nom?

Harry regarda derrière lui, mais ne vit personne. Il se trouva irrésistiblement idiot. Bien sur que Dumbledore lui parlait à lui ! Que faire ? Le jeune Gryffondor du futur, décida de faire comme si de rien était, et répondre d'un ton légèrement détaché :

- Monsieur ... Ikims, Harry Ikims.

- Bien Harry. Nous allons te répartir, mais tu seras obligés d'aller en troisième année. Ton ancienne école nous à dit que tout était bon.

Harry hésita. Son école ? En troisième année ? Il se regarda et vit que oui ... il ressemblait à quelqu'un d'à peu près treize ans, le voyage n'avait pas fait que le renvoyer dans un passé, trop lointain pour lui.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'assoir sur une chaise au milieu de la plate forme de la grande salle. Quand Harry y fut assit, le Choixpeau s'exclama taquin :

- Mmh... Tu caches beaucoup de choses en toi ... Harry ! Mmh ... j'hésite une fois de plus à te mettre dans une maison, tout comme pour James Potter. Le côté Gryffondor boue en toi, mais il y a tant de ... Serpentard aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu m'intrigues ...

Harry pensait à rien ! Seulement qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Puis son regard se posa sur un jeune homme de treize ans sans aucun doute. Un jeune homme brun aux magnifique yeux noisettes qui le regardait comme si Harry était son prochain casse-croute. Le Gryffondor le reconnu tout de suite. Tom Riddle, c'était lui à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux blèmes. Il regarda son uniforme triste, et dit tout bas en fourchelang :

- A Serpentard.

Il sursauta alors en entendant le Choixpeau hurler :" SERPENTARD ! " Harry Potter, à Serpentard ? Si Malfoy savait ça ! Il ferait une belle crise cardiaque. Le Choixpeau en quittant sa tête, lui murmura :

- Merci, je ne savais que choisir. Tu m'a beaucoup aider. Et puis comme cela tu auras connus les deux maisons et tes deux côtés Harry... Potter.

Harry baissa la tête ne voulant plus comprendre. Cela n'inquiétait pas le Choixpeau de voir Harry Potter dans cette époque ?! Et puis se retrouver à Serpentard ! Il avait juste murmurer la maison de Tom et ... le voilà assis à la table de celui-ci. Lucius Malfoy était bien le blond à ses côtés.

Harry regarda les deux hommes avec amusement, et il fut surpris de voir que Tom avait l'air de s'amuser lui aussi.

C'est Lucius qui brisa le silence.

- Tom, il te fais pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Si ! Au nouveau ... Potter !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son nom serait décidément jamais dit gentiment, non, tout le monde le ... crache presque, comme si il était fait de feu.

Harry dévisageait sans s'en rendre compte Lucius, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son fils. Autant physique que moral. Il avait cette façon de mépriser son entourage et de se croire supérieur.

- Hé Sev' ! Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Potter ? demanda Lucius à un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et gras.

- Oui ! Tu as raison. Mais ... ses yeux me rappelle ... Lily Evans.

Harry sourit, tout le monde dit que ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère. Même dans cette époque là, comme si il ne l'avait jamais assez entendu. Soudain une idée effleura son esprit. Peut-être même que ... non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils voyent ses parents. Sinon, il risque de tout leur dire.

- Severus arrête de penser à cette ... comment l'as tu appelé déjà? Ah oui ! Sang-de-Bourbe, s'amusa à dire Tom.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça TOM ! s'énerva Snape à bout.

Le serpent tapa de ses poings sur la table avant de dire en fourchelang, signe de sa mauvaise humeur: _" A qui crois tu parler ! "_

Comme à chaque fois Harry se sentit à répondre dans le même langage: _" Je crois qu'il ne mesure pas ses propos."_

Harry se surpris lui même. Bravo la discrétion ! Il avait vit Snape mourir devant ses yeux et maintenant il le défendait. Et puis ... il ne faisait que dire ce que lui-même disait à Malfoy. Ne pas appeler sa meilleure amie Sang-De-Bourbe.

Tom regarda Harry surpris. Il lui dit alors en parlant normalement pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

- Un fourchelang ! Un vrai Serpentard ! Bienvenu parmi nous Harry ... Ikims. J'aimerais que tu fasses partit de mon groupe. Qu'en penses tu?

Harry en pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il devait supprimé le groupe, en étant à l'intérieur, ce serait plus facile. Il allait le détruire pour que jamais ses parents ne meurent. On lui avait donné une chance, il ne pouvait la laisser passer.

- Avec plaisir Mr Riddle.

Tom parut flatté, et il l'était. Il lui expliqua en fourchelang, qu'un simple Tom serait amplement suffisant. Puis il lui fit voir tout le monde en nommant Lucius comme: son bras droit, Severus Rogue comme : le petit nouveau de première année. Harry fut flatté de se faire nommé: Harry le vrai.

Il préférait peut-être ça au : Harry Potter, le SURVIVANT!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Comment vous la trouvez ma première TOM/HARRY ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	2. Confidence

Ma première Harry/Tom attention ! ;)

Je suis désolé pour le mélange des personnages dans l'époque de Tom Riddle, mais ils sont très important à ce moment là. (je respecte pas les époques )

**Langue de vipère**

**Chapitre 2: Confidence.**

Harry se réveillait dans un dortoir inconnu. Il sursauta avant de se souvenir que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit en train de dormir dans le cachot de Pourdlard, dans le dortoir des Serpentards avec Severus Snape comme voisin de chambré. Il rigola doucement devant ses pensées légèrement étrange. Puis se souvenant que c'était Samedi, se leva et partit à la bibliothèque. La salle était plus grande qu'avant, ou alors ... qu'après. Il y avait toujours énormément de livres mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de réserve dont le nombre de livres en plus. Harry soupira et prit au hasard un ouvrage. Il vit une table et alla pour s'y assoir, mais une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux châtains le prit de court. Il recula et alla pour s'éloigner. Mais la jeune fille se retourna et lui dit, les yeux emplis d'un sentiment de ..., elle était désolée :

- Excusez moi, prenez ma place.

Elle allait se lever mais il la stoppait. Quelque chose en elle l'avait obligé à faire ce geste. Il vit alors les yeux émeraudes de la fille de onze ans. Harry soupirait doucement en voyant l'icône de gryffondor sur sa robe noir de sorcière. Elle lui était si familière, sa voix aussi.

- Non, ne bougez pas. Je crois que la table est même assez grande pour nous deux.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. Ses yeux était écarquillés, elle semblait tellement stupéfaite. Elle regarda l'ouvrage de Harry et en passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses l'invita à l'assoir. Il lui souriait et elle lui rendit son sourire. Mal à l'aise devant un Serpentard si gentil avec elle.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis n'est ce pas ? lui dit-elle.

- Non, vous êtes si connu que ça ? Pourtant vous m'êtes familière.

Elle rigola d'un rire léger et ferma le livre que quelque instant plutôt, elle regardait. Elle lui faisait penser à Hermione. Mais il y avait autre chose. Elle le scruta et toucha l'icône des Gryffondors. Harry haussait des épaules, cela ne changeait rien du tout. Sa mémoire ne semblait pas vouloir revenir.

- Tout les Serpentards me connaissent, je suis Miss-je-sais-tout, la sang-de-bourbe.

- C'est odieux d'appeler quelqu'un comme cela.

Elle le regarda ahurit et lui sourit de plus belle. Elle toucha le logo des Serpentards inscrit sur sa robe de sorcier noir, et il le remarqua alors. Oui, Harry n'était pas normal pour la jeune Gryffondor, il était un mauvais Serpentard. Un être humain, non une bête affirmant être la meilleure personne au monde, regardant les autres de haut en leur marchant dessus.

- C'est étrange d'entendre un Serpentard dire cela. Même mon meilleur ami m'a traité un jour de sale sang-de-bourbe.

- Alors ce n'était pas un vrai ami.

- Oui, me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, c'est ce que James m'a dit. Au désolé, tu ne dois pas le connaitre, James Potter.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et c'est là qu'il eu un déclic. La jeune fille à ses côtés lui étais familière car ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre que ...

- Lily Evans ?

- Tu me connais alors ? dit-elle triste comme si ça aller changer beaucoup de chose.

Il se souviens alors de sa phrase : "C'est étrange d'entendre un Serpentard dire cela. Même mon meilleur ami m'a traité un jour de sale sang-de-bourbe." Harry eu mal au ventre tout d'un coup. Il prit la main de Lily et lui dit gentiment :

- Severus ne voulait pas te froisser, ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'est tout. James l'a soulevé du sol, il était humilier, et que tu viennes l'aider...

- N'arranger rien ! Tu es donc un de ses acolytes, l'accusa t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne, va t'en !

Harry soupirai et commença à s'éloigner, elle le héla, et il revint. Elle avait adopté une position: tête baissé. Deux gouttes s'étaient déjà écrasés sur la table. Harry lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle prit en lui disant merci. Elle l'invita à se rassoir puis le regarda:

- Toi aussi tu m'es familier. Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tes yeux sont d'un vert émeraude que l'on trouve seulement dans ma famille, étrange. Pourtant tes cheveux me font penser à James. Il a mal agi avec Sev' et je sais que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a appeler ainsi. Je lui en veux c'est normal. Donne moi une raison de ne plus lui en vouloir.

Il la regarda triste, puis lui dit gentiment :

- Il s'en veux.

- Merci Harry. Tu sais que je veux appeler mon fils Harry et qu... Harry, tu es ... tu n'es pas du futur ? Je veux dire, ..., mon fils ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il se sentit ridicule. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne lui avait dit de cacher ce qu'il était, elle avait deviné. Et puis, elle pourrait être d'une aide précieuse. Et étant morte dans le futur, tant qu'il ne l'aidait pas à survivre, rien de mal pourrait lui arriver. Il soupira, Hermione lui manquait. Elle lui manquait parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

- Oui.

- Et je t'ai eu avec qui ?

- James.

- Je suis belle ?

- Oui. répondit-il vite.

- Suis-je connue ?

- Plutôt oui.

Comme la mère du survivant, qui avait sacrifier sa vie pour son fils. Mais Harry ne voulait pas lui dire, surtout pas ça. Sinon il voudrait changer le futur. Une main l'agrippa et l'attira en arrière. Harry sortit sa baguette par réflexe et pointa ... son père. Il baissa sa baguette alors que le jeune homme le poussait contre un mur. Lily hurlait à James de le lâcher, ce qui énerva plus encore le jeune homme. Harry détaillait son père n'y croyant vraiment pas, il toucha son visage et reçu un coup de poing. Sur ces entrefaites, Severus arriva avec Tom sur les talons. Il avait dut avertir l'héritier de Serpentard. James fut écarté par Riddle qui regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui demanda :

_- Le fou t'a t-il fait du mal ? Et la Sang-De-Bourbe ?_

Harry frissonna, il détestait que l'on parle de quelqu'un comme ça, sa mère de surcroit. Il plissa les yeux faisant comprendre à Tom que ce qualificatif lui déplaisait. Le jeune homme serra le cou de James prêt à le tuer, mais Harry le stoppa :

_- Il n'a rien fait. Il croyait surement que je voulais sa petite amie. De dos, il n'a pas vit que j'étais un Serpentard._

Tom lâcha le père de l'ex-Gryffondor et partit sans un mot. James furieux fusilla Harry du regard quand Severus quitta la pièce sous le regard désolé de Lily. Le Gryffondor regarda son fils le reprenant doucement par le col de sa robe et lui dit en grisant les dents :

- Crois pas que je te remercierais salopard ! Et ... et ... qu'est ce que t'a dit à ton ami ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter ! Hurle Harry hors de lui.

- Et c'est quoi cette langue ?

Lily se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes interrogeant Harry du regard. Le jeune homme fit non de la tête ne voulant pas que son père sache que c'est son fils. Il ne voudrait surement pas les croire. La jeune fille opina et répondit à la question de son petit ami, lui donnant un livre sur les fourchelangs. Harry s'en alla en entendant James dire à Lily :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, promet moi que si nous avons un fils nous l'appellerons pas Harry.

- Non, moi j'aime et c'est moi qui accouchera, alors va au diable !

Harry rit rire qui disparu en voyant Tom contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Il leva les yeux vers l'ex-gryffondor et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, sans aucun bruit puis Tom demanda :

_- Qui es tu réellement Harry. Je n'ai rien dit hier, mais ... pour parler fourchelang, il faut ... enfin, moi c'est parce que je suis ... héritier de Serpentard, toi c'est pour quoi ?_

_- A cause de ça, dit Harry en levant la mèche qui couvrait sa cicatrice, j'ai été marqué par le plus grand sorcier qu'il eu exister. Le plus grand peut-être pas, mais le plus grand mage noire. C'est la cicatrice que m'a fait "Avada Kedavra" quand le mage noir a essayé de me tuer. En faisant ça, il a crée un lien entre nous. Avec le temps, il a su lire dans ma tête, je rêvais de ce qu'il faisait, il me mettait des images dans la tête. Et, je crois bien que c'est à cause de lui que je connais le fourchelang. Pour répondre à toutes questions : J'avais un an, moi parce qu'il voulait en réalité tuer mon père et moi, ma mère c'est mis entre nous, et en ce sacrifiant à fait de la vieille magie qui m'a sauvé la vie. La cicatrice veut dire que je suis son égal. Mais ... dans le bien vois tu._

Tom s'était arrêter, tremblant un peu. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il semblait fou de rage.

- Arrête de me mentir Harry !

- Pense ce que tu veux, mais c'est vrai. Cette cicatrice, d'après toi, je l'ai eu comment ? En tombant ? Avec cette forme d'éclair c'est tout bonnement impossible.

Tom regarda Harry baissant son doigt. Il le rejoins et toucha son front. Cette cicatrice était particulière, oui. Mais ce dire qu'un sort de la mort n'avait pas fonctionné sur un petit garçon de un an était plutôt abusé. Il marmonna un petit « je te crois ». Il prit les mains de l'ex-Gryffondor en le regardant dans les yeux. Le garçon était étrange, très étrange. Il s'approcha de son visage posant son nez contre celui de l'autre garçon qui croyait que Tom allait l'embrasser. Il déglutit, il allait vraiment l'embrasser ? Mais l'héritier de Serpentard le regardait attentivement dans les yeux et lui demanda :

_- D'où viens tu réellement ? Qui es tu Harry. Tu as quelque chose de la née moldue, Severus n'a pas arrêter de me le dire. Tes yeux. Et ces cheveux signés Potter avec ces pointes partant de tout côté._

_- Tom ... Détache toi ... Détache toi de moi ... s'il te plait._

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir aussi près du serpent. Celui ci se dégagea et appela Nigel, son serpent cobra qui arriva à ses pieds. Tom le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur les épaules de Harry qui essayait de réfléchir pour détourner la conversation de ses origines.

_- Harry, soit tu me dis toi même d'où tu viens, ou c'est Nigel, il m'a dit qu'il le savait. Tu l'a entendu pas vrai Nigel ?_

Le serpent approcha sa tête de la main de son maitre pour ce faire caresser et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry puis monta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer :

_- Je sais tout. Je t'ai entendu avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe. Alors James et elle ? Intéressent. Mais tu es bien partit pour changer de prénom mon vieux._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache Nigel, supplia Harry, tu sais ce qui va ce passer, si il sait tout !_

Harry toucha son front pour faire comprendre au serpent que son maitre était l'origine de cette marque. Le serpent opina et monta sur les épaules de son maitre près à tout lui dire. Harry tomba à genoux capitulent. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

_- Je viens du futur, Lily Evans est ma mère, James Potter mon père. Je suis Harry Potter le survivant. Et ... je dois te battre Tom, ou si tu préfère, Voldemort._

Tom écarquilla les yeux et tomba aux côtés de Harry qui le regardait les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il ne voulait pas. Il savait que si lui connaissait entièrement la vérité, il le haïrait, il aurait perdu son amitié avec Tom. Ce rang privilégié. Negel descendit des épaules de son maitre et s'en alla voulant les laisser seuls. L'héritier de Serpentard toucha une nouvelle fois l'éclair sur le front de Harry en murmurant un « C'est moi qui est fait ça ? » Harry opina en pleurant ouvertement, Tom le prit dans ses bras précipitamment et lui murmura :

_- Pardonne moi pour tout ce que j'ai pus te faire. J'ai été orphelin et détesté cela, je t'ai rendu comme moi. Être le sorcier au milieu des Moldues, c'est difficile, c'est douloureux, excuse moi._

Harry savait pertinemment que cette occasion de serrer Tom dans ses bras ne se répèterait pas. Il sentait le visage de son ennemi dans son cou il huma son odeur et libéra toutes les larmes enfermés en lui. Tom caressait ses cheveux une unique larme sur la joue. Il reniflait un peu sentant lui aussi l'odeur de son partenaire. Il leva la tête de son vis-à-vis et embrassa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ex-gryffondor. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis suça la lèvre supérieur. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche ouverte sous la surprise du survivant qui reprit vie quand la langue de son vis-à-vis toucha la sienne. Il caressa la langue et la suçota doucement. Quand Tom se dégagea yeux fermés. Harry ferma les yeux pour graver ce souvenir en mémoire. Tom sourit en ouvrant les yeux et se leva, il déclara :

_- Bien maintenant tu dois aller mieux. Tu viens dans la salle commune ou tu flemmarde ici ? Au faite, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous._

Harry baissa la tête et se leva en le suivant. Personne ne vit la jeune fille ses yeux émeraudes larmoyants touchant ses propres lèvres d'une main et son logo de Gryffondor de l'autre.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Re. ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait à tous._

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	3. Il n'y a aucune place pour les sentiment

J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews (ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D) et je vais répondre : Oui, en effet les époques sont mélangés, la relation Tom/Harry va vite (mais c'est pas dit pour que ça continu comme ça ) et James et Lily ne sont pas censé être ensembles à cette époque. C'est changements sont voulus pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic. Les personnages sont assez (beaucoup) matures pour des élèves de treize ans, mais si je les mettais plus vieux, le côté mauvais de Tom aurait été beaucoup trop présent. De plus, Harry a dix-sept ans dans sa tête et vous allez bientôt voir la différence que cela produit. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Enjoy !

**Langue de vipère**

**Chapitre 3 : _Il n'y a aucune place pour les sentiments ici._**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Tom avait balancé un sceau d'eau sur Severus pour se venger et le jeune homme à hurler. Harry se frotta le visage et vit le futur mage noir un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Severus était trempé. Oui, il avait mit sa menace à execusion.

_- Je t'es réveillé aussi Harry ? Et voilà, va falloir que tu te venge de Sev' maintenant._

Harry secoua la tête et prit la première chose qui lui passait par la main -son pantalon- et le lança sur Tom pour l'insiter à partir. Quand chose fut faite, Harry se tourna vers Severus transit de froid. L'ex-Gryffondor lui lança un sort pour le séché et changé ses draps. Le petit homme lui sourit doucement et s'assoit sur le lit du fourchelang sachant qu'il voulait lui parler.

- Qu'as tu fais à Tom pour qu'il te jette de l'eau dessus ?

- Je lui ai baissé le pantalon quand il parlait à des Serdaigles, sourit Severus plongé dans de beaux souvenirs.

Harry explosa de rire en imaginant son nouvel ami le pantalon sur les pieds près à courir derrière un Severus qui est vite partit ce cacher. Et pourquoi l'héritier de Serpentard avait attendu autant de temps pour se venger ? Peut-être parce qu'être tiré du sommeil par une bassine remplit d'eau glacé était vraiment sadique. Oui, c'était surement pour ça.

- Comment tu as appris le sort qui m'a séché ? Je ... on va bientôt l'apprendre en première année ?

Harry leva un sourcil. C'est vrai que le futur maitre des Potions était en première année. Mais ... qu'est ce qui fou dans le dortoir des troisièmes années ? Il secoua la tête pour faire comprendre au jeune Serpentard qu'il n'allait pas l'apprendre tout de suite, puis il demanda vraiment curieux :

- Que fais tu ici ? Tu es un première année.

- C'est Tom qui l'a voulut. Il a menacé un troisième année, alors on a échangé nos places. Je préfère rester avec eux tous. Lucius mais aussi Tom. On ne vois pas énormément la différence, entre première année et troisième. On est tout aussi immature !

Harry rit avec Severus. Il était vraiment sympa en réalité. Le plus jeune bailla et se recoucha sur les draps qui Harry avait changé. L'ex-Gryffondor le laissa dormir et entra dans la Salle Commune. Lucius était là, la tête haute de la manière Malfoy. Il regardait fixement une jeune fille blonde à côté d'une fille brune. Harry les reconnut comme Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il frissonna. Jamais il ne pourrait apprécier la brune, même à cette âge là, elle semblait prise de folie.

_- Harry, mon bon ami. As tu bien dormis en exceptant le réveil ?_

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez gamin pour réveiller les autres à coup d'eau gelé._

Tom siffla n'aimant vraiment pas qu'on le provoque et surtout de si bon matin. Il serra les poings et avec un sourire mauvais répondit :

_- C'est vrai. Peut-être que les enfants du futur sont plus matures. Moi j'en sais rien, c'est toi qui vient de là bas._

_- Oui, on est plus mature. De plus que j'ai dix-sept ans en réalité._

Tom eu un sourire pervers. Il s'approcha d'Harry puis lança un regard à ses futurs mangemorts. Il leur dit :

- Je dois réglé un problème avec Ikims, vous restez ici !

Tom prit l'ex-gryffondor par le bras et fit sortir tout les premières années de leur dortoirs pour verrouiller la porte et que son sourire pervers revienne sur son visage. Tom s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui lancer amoureusement :

_- Tu veux me faire voir ce qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans sait faire ?_

_- Tu es différent des autres. Tu es sûr d'avoir treize ans ?_

Tom rit, rire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres garda. Rire qui fit froid dans le dos le Harry. Tom passa une main possessive sur le dos et emprisonna les lèvres de l'ex-gryffondor. Il soupira et lui répondit :

_- J'ai fais beaucoup d'examen à l'orphelinat, j'ai quatre ans d'âge en plus au niveau moral qu'au niveau physique. Si tu compte, j'ai dix-sept ans moi aussi._

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Tom reprenait ses lèvres. C'était pour ça ! Le jeune homme avait autant dix-sept ans que lui même. N'ayant plus son âge normal, tout semblait plutôt logique. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait mieux au près du jeune homme qu'avec les autres. Lucius à cause de son éducation Sang-Pur, Severus bien jeune. Tom était le seul qui pouvait mieux le comprendre.

Tom mordit la lèvre inférieur de Harry et la lécha avec application. Il poussa le jeune homme jusqu'à tomber sur lui, sur un lit. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'ex-gryffondor qui frissonna. Tom fit courir ses baisers jusqu'au cou de Harry remontant parfois jusqu'à la mâchoire puis sur les lèvres rencontrant une langue impatiente. Sa langue traça des sillons humides sur la peau halé du nouveau Serpentard. Quand Tom arriva enfin à retirer le tee-shirt de Harry laissant sa langue courir le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril, Harry l'arrêta. Il remonta la tête de l'héritier de Serpentard. Il lui déposa un baiser tendre et doux sur les lèvres puis lui susurra :

_- Je veux pas Tom. Pas si vite._

Tom caressa la langue de Harry de la sienne et répondit en caressant le dos de son vis-à-vis :

_- Il n'y a pas de place aux sentiments ici Harry._

Cette phrase fut comme si Harry avait mit ses doigts dans une prise. Il souffrait atrocement de ce que Tom lui avait dit. Il prit son Tee-Shirt et tapa doucement sur la serrure de la porte et murmura :

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et avant de la refermer, Harry entendit :

_- Tu ne vas pas me laisser aussi insatisfait ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de place aux sentiments ici Tom._

Harry ferma la porte sans un dernier regard pour le jeune homme. Il lui avait renvoyé sa phrase, il saurait maintenant qu'elle fait mal. Sauf si il ne l'aime pas. Harry soupira, il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Tom ! Et puis à quoi bon se mentir ? Harry sortit en courant des cachots et courut jusqu'au portail de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui sourit et ouvre l'accès des Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il.

- Si le Directeur veut bien que tu ailles dans le dortoir, je ne peux m'y opposé, n'est ce pas Harry. Ikims ?

Harry lui sourit et entre dans la Salle Commune. Il y trouva sa mère, il lui fit signe et la jeune fille ferma le livre quel avait sur les genoux pour le suivre. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc et elle décida de lui avoué ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Je t'ai vu avec Riddle hier. Je suis désolé, tu avais l'air si triste quand il est partit. Je ne parle pas fourchelang alors je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dis, mais ... je crois avoir un peu compris. Il t'a embrassé et ta repoussé après n'est ce pas ?

- En effet. Il m'a dit que rien ne s'était passé. Le pire c'est qu'il a continué aujourd'hui. Il sait que là où j'étais avant j'avais dix-sept ans et ...

- Tu avais dix-sept ans ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourtant il en était sûr. Il haussa des épaules et continua :

- Oui. Et il y a une avance d'âge mental. Quatre ans. Ce qui fait qu'il a le même âge que moi dans son crâne. D'où la maturité qu'il a. Même si parfois on en doute un peu. Aujourd'hui, quand il a sut que j'avais dix-sept ans, il a voulut faire des choses, mais trouvant que ça allait trop vite j'ai refusé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Je suis partis en lui balançant sa phrase à la gueule. Mais ... je crois bien que je l'aime. C'est idiot, mais c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il tourne mal que je suis venu ici. Je l'aime !

Lily s'arrêta et prit son fils dans les bras. Elle aussi était plutôt mature, mais ... quatre ans c'était beaucoup. Tout d'un coup elle comprit pourquoi Riddle était si méchant, c'est dur d'être emprisonné dans un corps d'un gamin de treize ans et d'avoir dix-sept ans normalement. Il avait les envies d'un gamin de dix-sept ans non treize. Mais il faisait du mal à son fils, et ça, elle n'aimait pas.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger avec Riddle. Allez sourit.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa mère puis lui demande :

- Comment as tu sus que j'étais ton fils ? Je veux dire. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un qui nous ressemble, on ne se dit pas directement à ça c'est mon fils ! Je pouvais être un jumeau caché ou un cousin. [dédicace à Natty19 ^^] Pourquoi fils ?

La jeune fille semblait réfléchir. Elle se demandait si elle devait mettre Harry dans la confidence. Puis se disant que son propre fils n'allait pas la trahir elle avoua :

- Tu connais les prophéties ? La mienne est toute simple :

_« Malgré les sentiments,_

_A à peine un an,_

_Ton enfant Harry Potter à la peau halé,_

_Devra se battre après ta mort, lorsque tu t'es sacrifié._

_Mais lors de ta première année,_

_Du futur il arrivera,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reconnaitra. »_

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Sa mère savait déjà quelle mourait pour lui. Mais non ! Il changerait le futur, il ferait changer Tom, il allait l'aimer comme un fou et l'empêcher d'être un seigneur des ténèbres tuant tout le monde.

Soudain Hermione et Ron manquèrent énormément à l'ex-Gryffondor. Il prit sa mère dans les bras et lui murmura :

- Tu savais que j'allais arriver ! Tu savais.

- Oui mon chéri, fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, avec cette ressemblance, ta peau halé, tes yeux émeraudes, j'ai directement pensé que c'était toi, toi mon fils. Mais tu es bien partis pour changer de prénom, James dit qu'il ne voudra jamais d'enfant avec le prénom de Harry.

Harry grimaça. Il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un dire ça. Tout d'un coup il se figea. Il devait être encore là, à les espionner.

_- Nigel je sais que tu es là, montre toi._

Le serpent cobra arriva, monta sur les épaules de Harry qui s'était accroupie et Lily frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les serpents. Elle regarda son fils avec des yeux affolés et lui demanda :

- Harry, il ne risque pas de te mordre ? Tu sais il est venimeux et ...

- Non Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry était heureux de pouvoir dire ces mots là. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il rêver ? Il prit la tête du cobra dans ses mains et lui demanda :

_- Tu as tout entendu ?_

_- Bien sur semi-maitre. Alors, tu es fou d'amour pour mon doux maitre ? Intéressant, vraiment._

_- Semi-Maitre ?_

Le cobra hocha de la tête. Il s'infiltra sous les vêtements de Harry sous le regard horrifié de sa mère. Harry lui sourit pour quel est confiance. Mais elle lui disait la voix étranglé « Il est dans tes vêtements Harry ! Vite ! » Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et le cobra passa par sa manche pour remonter le long du bras de Harry pour se reposer sur ses épaules.

_- Semi-Maitre parce que même si tu es égal à mon maitre, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup._

_- Qu'es tu allé faire sous mes vêtements ?_

_- Je suis allé voir ce que mon maitre avait touché. Tu as la peau tellement douce Harry._

Harry grogna et mit le serpent sur le sol. Alors que celui-ci commençait à s'en aller. Harry le héla et lui demanda :

_- Vas tu lui dire pour mes sentiments ?_

_- Il n'y a pas la place pour les sentiments ici Harry. Vaux mieux qu'il ne le saches pas ... encore._

Harry soupira en voyant le cobra s'en aller. Oui, il valait mieux que Tom ne saches pas maintenant. Le cobra les avait vu ! Harry frissonna en repensant aux mains de Tom sur lui. Il baissa la tête et tomba sur le sol, mouillant ses vêtements par la neige du sol. Ils étaient en décembre et Noël approchait à grand pas. Dans une semaine. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un grand bisous sur la joue.

- Va dans ton dortoir mon chéri. Tu dois préparé Noël. Demain on a sortit à Pré-au-lard tu viendras ?

Harry hocha de la tête et s'en alla en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Il rentra au dortoir, il vit Nigel sur l'épaule de son maitre. Le serpent lui décocha un clin d'œil à l'insu de Tom, qui lui le fusillait du regard. Harry lui sourit et alla dans son dortoir. Nigel le suivit et lui dit :

_- Je te respect Semi-Maitre, cela doit être difficile d'aimer sans le réciproque._

_- Je ne désire pas en parler Nigel. Je te prie, si ton maitre le demande, de lui dire que je ne veux pas être dérangé, je dors._

Nigel sortit de la pièce et Harry entendit juste derrière la porte :

_- Il aime quelqu'un ?_

_- Ne parler pas si fort maitre, sinon le semi-maitre pourrait vous entendre._

_- Si Semi-maitre que tu le tutoie. Et tu dis le respecter ?_

_- Vous voulez que je le vouvoie maitre ?_

Une pause. La porte s'ouvrit et il fit semblant de dormir déjà. Tom s'assit sur le lit d'en face et demanda à Nigel :

_- Qui aime t-il ?_

_- Je ne peux vous le dire, j'ai promis maitre._

_- Tu le préfère donc à moi._

Une tristesse non feinte était né dans la voix de Tom. Il aimait réellement son serpent. Harry marmonna en fouchelang dan son pseudo sommeil. Nigel avait promis, alors il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'avoue. Tom eut un sourire et s'approcha de la bouche de Harry pour mieux entendre il murmura au serpent :

_- Il parle dans son sommeil. Regarde ! Harry, qui aimes tu ?_

Harry marmonna de plus en plus fort des : _« Tom,Tom,Tom_ _» _Puis il murmura une phrase parfaitement audible pour effacer tout doute :

_- Tom ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime._

Puis Harry fit semblant de replonger dans un profond sommeil. Il entendit les ressorts du lit d'en face grincer. Tom s'était levé. Le jeune homme murmura au serpent :

_- Il m'aime vraiment ?_

_- Si il le dit Maitre._

_- Je lui ai fait du mal et il m'aime. N'a t-il pas compris ? Il n'y a aucune place pour les sentiments ici._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_J'avoue elle est un peu courte et elle était attendue. Mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour cette partie là._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours._

_J'ai essayé que la suite éclaire vos lantèrnes parce qu'au début, j'avoue qu'on comprends pas grand chose. ^^ J'espère que tout va mieux à présent. ;)_

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	4. Cadeau et sentiments

_**La scène de Severus baissant le pantalon de Tom :**_

Le vent de Décembre ébouriffait les cheveux du futur maitre des potions. Il huma l'odeur du vent un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Cela sentait la vengeance.

Tom parlait avec un sourire bienfaiteur sur le visage. Il parlait avec deux beaux garçons de septièmes années à Serdaigles. Et il était près de conclure. Il avouait avoir un peu marre de ses hormones de jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Mais il allait régler le problème. Il se pencha vers le plus beaux des deux et lui murmura des paroles crues. Le jeune homme gloussa un peu et hocha la tête, au moins un problème de réglé. Il allait pour faire du rentre dedans au second Serdaigle mais celui-ci prit le devant.

- Tes paroles sont des plus alléchantes Riddle, mais je veux connaitre la marchandise avant.

Tom lui lança un clin d'œil pensant que les Serdaigles étaient vraiment intelligent, à part le premier qui lui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de vérifier si la marchandise était bonne ou pas. L'héritier de Serpentard lança un sourire pervers au second Serdaigle et lui susurra doucement, charmeur :

- Viens me déshabiller mon mignon.

C'est à ce moment là que Severus apparut derrière lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son ainé et baissa d'un coup le pantalon, mais par erreur le boxer aussi. Le Second Serdaigle explosa de rire en voyant la petitesse à cause du froid. Tom remit ses affaires et coursa le plus jeune. Il allait payer.

--------------------------

Alors ? ^^ Allez maintenant la vrai suite. ;)

**Langue de vipère**

**Chapitre 4 : Cadeau et sentiments.  
**

Tom se leva de son lit et regarda un instant le nouveau troisième année. Il soupira et le secoua en lui murmurant au creu de l'oreille que si il voulait manger, il fallait se lever. Harry se leva et remarqua que tout les autres dormaient. Il fit signe à Tom, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard haineux pour le dissuader de les réveiller. Si ils n'étaient pas des lèves tôt tant pis pour eux. Mais il ne se foutait pas de l'Ex-Gryffondor. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais l'appréciait particulièrement. Peut-être parce qu'il lui refusait des choses.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Tom prit place et intima au nouveau Serpentard :

- Harry assis !

L'interpellé ne s'assit pas détestant les ordres et justement alla voir sa mère pour lui faire la bise et essaya de serrer la main de son père, mais celui-ci semblait toujours aussi réticent. Il soupira et s'assit à sa place au côté d'un Serpentard plutôt énervé.

_- Arrête de contester mon autorité !_

_- Je ne suis pas un pantin, et je ne devrais même pas être dans cette maison, dans cette époque. Tu ne me dois rien et moi non plus. Tu te souviens, il n'y a pas la place pour des sentiments ici. Alors tu ne connais ni amitié, ni amour, je te plains._

Une gifle retentissante ce fit entendre et Nigel persifla. Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Il se leva en prenant une gaufre et revint dans son dortoir pour réveiller Severus et Lucius. Tous deux le remercièrent et coururent vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

Harry se toucha la joue et laissa ses larmes coulaient. Il alla dans la douche et se lava en vitesse pour que ses yeux se dégonflent et ne soient plus rouges. Il s'habilla en vitesse et entra en cours de Potions. Sa place était réservé, il était à côté de l'héritier. Horace Slughorn prit place devant eux, et l'ex-gryffondor ne s'en étonnait pas. Il l'avait vu dans la pensine, et le professeur appréciait énormément Tom, et c'est lui qui l'avait renseigné sur les Horcruxes.

- Bonjours chers élèves, je suis heureux de rencontrer Monsieur Ikims dans notre classe, j'espère que vos vacances de Noël se sont bien passés. Bien maintenant, la potion du jour est ...

Harry se laissa porté par ses souvenirs de la semaines dernière, Noël.

_**Flash Back**_

Le jour de Noël, Harry trouva des beaux cadeaux au pied du sapin. Il y en avait énormément pour Tom, à peu près pareille pour Lucius, deux trois pour Severus et pour lui ... un seul. Il détailla l'écriture et lança un sourire rayonnant à Severus. Soudain il fut heureux d'être partit avec sa mère à Pré-au-Lard et d'avoir acheter des cadeaux pour Lucius, Severus et Tom. Ce dernier grimaça en arrachant le papier cadeau de beaucoup de ses présents. Puis on entendit un petit cri quand il ouvrit celui de Harry. Bien sûr, qui lui avait offert le cadeau anonymement. C'était une rose noir et elle semblait saigner, un beau liquide vermeille coulait le long de sa tige. Harry sourit et expliqua :

- C'est une rose très spéciale et très rare. Là, elle saigne ce qui veut dire que tu saigne aussi. Pas forcément physiquement aussi moralement. Tu es blessés. C'est une rose magique très ... chère qui peut répondre à beaucoup de questionnement.

Tom observa la rose et sourit brièvement avant de la poser au sol tout en la regardant parfois tandis qu'il ouvrait d'autres cadeaux. Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir le sien. Il voulait le faire en même temps que Severus ouvrirait le siens. Justement le jeune homme prit un cadeau étrangement carré et regarda la petite note :

_« C'est quand on adore baisser les pantalons des autres que l'on a besoin de cela. Fais en bonne usage Severus. De la part de la rousse et du Serpentard pas comme les autres. »_

Severus questionna Harry du regard. Et oui, Lily avait participé au cadeau. Il sourit et ouvre et voit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et disparu à la vu de tous. Lucius sursauta et passa sa main là où Severus se tenait quelque minute plus tôt et ... ne trouva que le vide. Il regarda Harry incrédule et lui demanda :

- Il est où ?

- Là où il voulait se rendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus r'apparut avec du sable blanc dans les mains. Il avait un verre remplis d'un cocktail mousseux blanc. Harry montra le verre de son index et l'accusa :

- Tu es allé au Mexique pour te prendre une Pinocolada. C'est une sans alcool ou avec ?

- Ils ont pas voulut m'en donner une avec. C'est une sin alcool !

Harry rit et ouvrit son propre cadeau pour voir une bague. Une bague avec deux logos. Un serpent qui ondulait sur l'épaule d'un lion. Tom rit et le serpent de la bague prit une teinte orangé. Severus lui tendit un parchemin et Harry lut :

_Orange : Amusé_

_Bleu : Effrayé_

_Rouge : Amoureux_

_Noir : Dépressif  
_

_Rose : Dans les vapes  
_

_Vert : Malade_

_Jaune : Joyeux_

_Gris : Neutre_

_Blanc : Pleine forme_

_Violet : Forcé_

_Mauve : Jalousie_

_Beige : Haine_

Le lion devint rouge écarlate quand Harry tourna la tête vers Tom. Le rouge aux joues il comprit le cadeau de Severus et le serra dans ses bras. Ce que bon Serpentard n'était pas vraiment censé faire. Le lion c'était lui, le Serpent était Tom. Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir tout avoué au futur maitre des potions qui lui avait demandé si il allait arriver à être bon en potions et Harry avait venté ses succès, commençant par la potion tue-loup. Severus avait alors prit une belle teinte rouge écarlate, comme le lion de la bague d'Harry.

Quand l'Ex-Gryffondor prit son petit déjeuné Lily vint le voir avec James et le jeune homme le prit doucement dans les bras et s'excusa. Harry un peu rouge bégaya et dit à son père que ce n'était rien et James s'en alla pour rejoindre Remus et Sirius. Harry entendit ce dernier avouer : « Harry c'est pas si mal comme prénom. Si tu l'appelles comme ça je serais son parrain, ok ? » Grâce à son parrain Harry pourrait garder son prénom ! Il était soudainement vraiment heureux. Sa mère toucha la bague et lui demanda de la suivre pour se balader dans le parc. Elle lui dit :

- J'ai participé à ce cadeau avec Severus, je ne sais pas si il te la dis. Oh, je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, dit-elle en touchant sa barrette qui devait se trouver quelque part dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Grâce à ton cadeau je n'ai plus besoin de me coiffer pendant des heures ! Merci Harry.

Elle prit son fils dans les bras. L'ex-Gryffondor lui avait demandé de sortir d'une boutique pour l'acheter. Cette barrette coiffait à votre place vos cheveux comme vous le souhaitiez. Quelque chose que la jeune fille avait l'air d'apprécier. Un immense poids se fit sentir dans l'estomac de Harry. Ron et Hermione. C'était le premier Noël qu'il ne passait pas avec eux depuis sept ans. Sa mère toucha sa tête le sortant de ses pensées.

- Je dois aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi et Sev. Merci d'être là mon chéri.

Elle l'embrassa par la joue et ils se baladèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry se sentit heureux de nouveau, grâce à sa mère.

**Fin Flash Back**

Harry regarda sa bague à son annulaire de la main gauche. Puis sursauta, le serpent était vert. C'était surement pour cela que Tom n'était pas encore arrivé, alors qu'ils étaient en POTIONS ! Cours que Tom appréciait un peu plus que les autres étant avec Horace. Harry leva la main et demanda d'aller à l'infirmerie ne se sentant pas très bien. Le professeur opina et Harry sortit. Il avait soif. Il alla dans les toilettes et entendit quelqu'un vomir. Puis des sifflements. Harry redressa la tête après avoir bu.

_- Nigel ?_

Le serpent sortit de la cabine et Harry tapa doucement sur celle-ci. La porte était ouverte. Harry la poussa et découvrit Tom, le teint blafard, de larges cernes violettes descendant sur ses joues. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et allait répliqué quand il se pencha de nouveau sur la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir ... des limaces. Harry se souvint de Ron et son problème après avoir essayé de lancer ce sort à Draco avec sa baguette défectueuse.

_- Qui as osé te lancer " Crache Limace " ? _

Tom allait répondre mais il vomit une nouvelle fois. Harry se retira une chaussette et la métamorphosa en bassine où Tom put s'y pencher pendant qu'ils allaient à l'infirmerie. Harry demanda une potion pour sa migraine et attendit que Madame Pomfresh ai fini de soigner Tom. Le garçon le regarda et Harry vit sa bague virait du vert au rouge pour redevenir blanc comme au début de la journée. Harry étudia le serpent puis finalement ce dit que son imagination lui avait joué des tours. Le lion était lui d'un gris assez déstabilisant. Tom sourit à Harry et le lion devint jaune brillant, jaune or.

- Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour la rose. Excuse moi Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. D'habitude, quand Tom voulait lui dire quelque chose d'assez ... priver, il lui parlait en fourchelang non en anglais. Il soupira heureux tout de même que l'héritier de Serpentard savait que le cadeau était de lui.

_- Ton écriture, homme du futur, est des_ _plus reconnaissables._

_- Je suis un homme ? Je suis touché Tom. Alors tu dois l'être tout au temps que moi._

_- En effet, _répondit-il sérieux et bien heureux, ce qui rendit le serpent de la bague jaune, puis orange,_ et tu sais qu'entre hommes, il peut avoir des affinités et puis ça peut aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser et puis ..._

_- Tu dois être fatigué d'avoir vomis tant de limaces. On se revoit plus tard !_

Tom explosa de rire ce qui rendit le serpent ondulent autour du cou du lion rouge, d'un orange vif. Harry sourit et continu sa journée de cours. Quand il revint le midi voir Tom, celui-ci mangeait et il étudia la bague de son vis-à-vis.

_- Pourquoi le serpent est blanc et le lion est orange ?_

_- Parce que je suis amusé, donc je suis orange et tu es en pleine forme, tu es donc blanc._

L'héritier de Serpentard prend une cuisse de poulet entre ses dents et en tendit une à Harry qui la refusa ayant déjà mangé. Tom fit courir un doigts sur le serpent et susurra des paroles en fourchelang narrant une beauté extrême : « Plus beau que tout, d'un blanc, d'un orange, d'un rouge, qu'importe les sentiments n'est ce pas vrai ? Il est vrai que ta beauté n'est jamais des moindres et que les cœurs battent à l'unisson d'un rythme intenable. Et toi ton petit coeur est à l'abri de tout. Ton doux coeur ne voit pas que les autres te désire et ne veulent qu'une chose t'avoir sous leurs doigts. Sous eux dans une étreinte douce. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est le désir. Parce que même si tu as déjà désiré, cette fois c'est plus fort que tout et tu as cette impression que rien ne peut te battre. Que tu as tord mon hirondelle. Tout le monde a tord dans ce monde. Et seuls les personnes comme toi sont beaux avec leur innocence. Qu'importe n'est ce pas ? Qu'importe ce qu'on puisse y penser. Tu beau. »

Harry eut un sourire foncé. Il baissa la tête alors que le lion devenait violet puis mauve. Il regarda le Serpent et vit que ses écailles étaient d'un rouge brillant. Tom.

_- Quel belle parole pour le serpent._

_- Elles ne sont pas pour lui. Je ne suis pas narcissique._

_- Je me disais aussi, _dit-Harry en regardant Tom dans les yeux le lion devenant de plus en plus mauve,_ tu n'es pas amoureux de toi-même._

_- Rouge, c'est la couleur de l'amour ? _demanda Tom les yeux écarquillés, le serpent devenant bleu.

_- Oui, la haine c'est le beige, va savoir pour quoi._

Tom toucha de nouveau le serpent en fronçant les sourcils. Non, il ne l'aimait pas.

- Et le bleu ? demanda t-il en anglais.

- La peur.

Tom prit la rose qui siégeait dans son chaudron. Elle était devenu blanche, froide et semblait frémir. Tout disait qu'il avait peur. Peur de l'aimer ? Non ! Il n'avait pas peur ! Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Bien. Ok, peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Le serpent devint rouge écarlate et la rose devint rouge, belle et vivante. Ok. Cela allait peut-être trop loin.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Vous aimez toujours ?_

_Je remercies tout le monde de me lire et ... j'ai 20 reviews !_

_Honnêtement je trouve cela vraiment pas mal sachant que je commence juste avec ce couple là. (je commence juste tout court mais bon. ;) )_

_Reviews ? (encore)_

_Bisous._

_Aparté._


	5. Entre deux époques

MERCI !!! Vous êtes trop gentils et je vous adore tous !!! (je fais pas la fanatique là ? ) J'écris donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera toujours bien. Pour pas vous mélanger dans les couleurs. Je mettrais toujours la liste. Enjoy ! ;)

--------------------------------

_La liste des couleurs et émotions de la bague de Ryry :_

_Orange : Amusé_

_Bleu : Effrayé_

_Rouge : Amoureux_

_Noir : Dépressif  
_

_Rose : Dans les vapes_

_Vert : Malade_

_Jaune : Joyeux_

_Gris : Neutre_

_Blanc : Pleine forme_

_Violet : Forcé_

_Mauve : Jalousie_

_Beige : Haine_

**Langue de vipère**

**Chapitre 5 : Entre deux époques.  
**

Tom se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut de regarder où il était. L'infirmerie. Il devait y rester encore un jour. Madame Pomfresh voulait le garder pour vérifier qu'il ne crachera pas de nouvelles limaces tout d'un coup. L'héritier de Serpentard sourit doucement. Puis il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'Harry l'avait bien changé. Comment avait-il osé lui mettre des sourires sur les lèvres ? Comment avait-il osé le détourner du mal ? Tom prit la rose qu'il lui avait offerte et vit qu'elle était noir, du sang coulant sur sa tige. Comme le jour où il lui avait offert. Tom se calma et pensa que le jeune homme allait arriver. La rose reprit la couleur de la veille. D'un beaucoup rouge rubis, sa tige verte émeraude, elle ressemblait à une œuvre d'art précieuse. Tom la porta à sa bouche et embrassa tendrement une pétale en pensant au lèvres du Gryffondor. Il grimaça de nouveau et reposa la rose en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de garder Harry. Il venait du futur, il repartira. Tom se leva, se glissa du lit sans bruit et sortit de l'infirmerie en courant avant d'entendre les cris énervés de l'infirmière retrouvant son lit vide.

Le Serpentard fonça dans les couloirs et entra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieille homme eut un sourire en voyant son élève seulement vêtu d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie. Il fronça doucement les sourcils et lui demanda de s'assoir. Tom allait ouvrir la bouche mais le Directeur le prit de court :

- Tom veux tu un bonbon citron ? Non ? Je sais que tu es là pour Harry. Non, il ne te quittera pas pour le futur, tu sais ... en venant cette époque Harry à créer un portail reliant les deux époques. Le professeur de défense contre du mal à presque fini de mettre le portail en un objet. Ainsi Harry pourra retourner dans le futur. Mais ... je ne crois pas qu'il le souhaite réellement, sauf si c'est pour rendre visite par exemple. Et je sais aussi que si il te le demande tu le laisseras partir. Ta rose n'est pas si rouge pour rien n'est ce pas ?

- Vous m'énervez à toujours tout savoir professeur, avoua Tom qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le bureau a pu placer un mot, et pourquoi vous savez toujours tout professeur ?

- Secret professionnel Tom. Allez, va à l'infirmerie. Harry sera prévenu quand il pourra retourner chez lui, ce sera à lui de faire le choix mais ... donne lui une raison de rester. Tom tu es le seul qui compte vraiment ici, pour lui. Il y a ses parents bien évidemment, mais il a l'habitude de perdre les personnes qu'il affectionne. Mais toi, il ne pourra pas te laisser si tu lui demande. Mets ton côté Serpentard de côté, juste pour lui sois égoïste en demandant qu'il reste. Juste cela. Allez ouste !

Tom sourit doucement et s'en va. Il doit avoir une bonne discution avec son homme du futur.

Quand l'héritier de Serpentard arriva à l'infirmerie Harry l'attendait avec un sourire compatissent aux lèvres. En effet, le Serpentard ce fit réprimandé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le Survivant restait près de lui lui faisant des grimaces dans le dos de l'infirmière, ce qui dérida un peu le jeune homme qui était sortit sans permission de l'infirmerie.

Quand Harry fut seul avec Tom, le Serpentard lui prit la main pour pouvoir regarder la bague. Le Lion était orange, mais il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Le Serpent devint mauve puis pris une bonne teinte rouge quand l'ex-gryffondor passa une main fraiche sur son front pour voir si il n'avait pas un peu de fièvre. Harry posa alors ses lèvres sur le front pour vérifier et c'est là que les mots de Tom ne purent se retenir :

- Tu pourras bientôt retourner dans le futur.

Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Il demanda :

- C'était pour ça que tu étais partis ? Pour savoir si ... je pouvais bientôt m'en aller ? demanda Harry avec un sourire crispé.

Tom vit le Lion devenir d'un beau violet. Tom toucha les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui, et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il les embrassa doucement s'entend ses larmes couler. Il releva la tête légèrement croisant les deux émeraudes pétillantes de son vis-à-vis. Tom sourit et reprend les lèvres. Les lèvres plus douces que les pétales de la rose.

- Ne dis plus jamais que je veux te voir partir, murmura t-il sur les lèvres de l'ex-gryffondor, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais c'est un faite. Si tu préfère retourner dans le futur ainsi soit il. Je ne peux t'y empêcher. Mais rassure toi, je n'ai plus envie de tuer qui que ce soit. Tu m'a sauvé de la haine envers les moldus, je ne peux les haïr alors que toi tu viens d'eux. Et que je t'ai ...

Harry empêcha le Serpentard de prononcé _les _mots. Il lui susurra en fourchelang :

_- Tu ne trouves pas ceci assez personnel pour le dire en anglais ?_

_- Non, c'est juste que je veux que tous le saches. Qu'importe les regards n'est ce pas ? Je hais être changé, mais tu l'a fais. Et tu va devoir me le payer._

Tom lança un sourire pervers au l'Ex-Gryffondor qui grimaça puis lui tapa doucement l'arrière de la tête. Le Serpentard explosa de rire devant l'air amusé de la personne qu'il aimait. Il soupira sur les lèvres tendus de l'autre jeune homme et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il murmura alors :

_- Alors il va falloir que l'on aille moins vite ? Dommage. Oh moins tu pourras voir que je suis vraiment chiant en couple. Je dis ça mais j'ai jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un_, avoua Tom en grimaçant ce qui lui attira un autre baiser,_ mais on peux toujours essayé non ? Le prof de DCLM il te fait un joli portail entre les deux époques comme ça tu pourras partir dès que tu en auras marre de moi. Et tu pourras faire de petites visites à tes amis._

_- Pas sans toi._

Tom fronça les sourcils et se releva alors que Severus inquiet entrait dans la pièce. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Harry et demanda :

- Tu vas bien Tom ?

- Oui merci Sev'. Lucius ne veut pas me rendre visite ? demanda Tom un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Il est en train de draguer Narcissa là, avoua Severus sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry regarda sa bague et vit que le Serpent prit une teinte orange avant de reprendre sa couleur rouge. Le Lion lui était apparamment au paradis de l'amour, toujours aussi rouge. Harry excisa un sourire et le Lion devint orange.

- Alors Harry et toi vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

Tom qui avait prit du jus de citrouille arrosa le plus jeune des trois en recrachant le breuvage. Severus et son tact. Harry explosa de rire et Severus trempé jusqu'au os le suivit dans son rire. Tom les rejoignis et Madame Pomfresh étonné passa une tête dans leur espace. Elle sourit un peu stupéfaite. Trois Serpentards joyeux qui semblait s'amuser à autres choses qu'à faire mordre la poussière à leur entourage. Intéressant. Tout semblait si différent depuis que le jeune Ikims était dans les parages.

- Hum ..., fit Tom étant le premier à reprendre son sérieux, désolé Sev' pour le jus de citrouille mais tu m'a légèrement pris au dépourvu. Sinon je vois que tu fours toujours ton nez dans les affaires d'autrui et après tu critique n'est ce pas ? Sinon, oui, moi et Harry nous sommes ... ensemble.

- Enfin Tom ne me l'a pas clairement demandé mais oui.

- Tu veux que je te le demande clairement Ryry ? demanda Tom en osant pour la première fois appeler l'Ex-Gryffondor par un surnom.

- Moi j'aimerais bien tendre Tom avouer sa flamme pour l'homme du futur !

Tom regarda Severus ahuri. Harry grimaça, oui il n'avait pas mis au courant Tom sur le faite que Severus savait tout sur lui. Il fit la moue pour que l'héritier de Serpentard ne lui en veuille pas. Le Serpentard l'embrassa furtivement pour lui dire en clair qu'il était pardonné mais qu'il fallait pas qu'il recommence. Il avait l'air de quoi lui après !

Tom se leva mit un genou à terre sous les yeux écarquillés de l'homme du futur et il lui dit :

_- Ainsi Monsieur Harry Potter, je souhaite avoir une relation plus approfondi qu'une simple amitié. Je vous aime en est il de même pour vous ?_

_- Oui Monsieur Tom Riddle, et je désire tout comme vous d'avoir cette relation plus approfondi._

Tom se leva et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux admiratifs du plus jeune qui avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Il fonça dans les couloirs pour retrouver Lily et lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout Poudlard était au courant. Lily incrédule avait légèrement répété les paroles de Severus à haute voix sous les oreilles indiscrètes de la plus pipelette de toute qui courut dans le couloir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Tom fit donc face aux autres élèves de Poudlard le soir, dans la Grande Salle en prenant le Gryffondor main dans la main. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient ils se parlaient en fourchelang pour que personnes ne comprenne leurs mots. Ils virent Dumbledore amusé ainsi que tout les autres professeurs. Harry passa une main sous la table vite rejointe par celle de Tom. Parfois ils mangeaient s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser doucement sous les yeux jaloux des Poufsouffles, amusé des Gryffondors, calculateur des Serdaigles et fières des Serpentards.

_- Je n'aime pas être le centre du monde Tom. On pourrait se dépêcher de manger mon coeur ?_

_- Tu es seulement le centre de mon monde. Mais si tu le souhaite, alors allons nous en._

Harry l'embrassa doucement et tout les deux s'éclipsèrent.

Arrivés au dortoir Tom embrassa le cou de l'Ex-Gryffondor le mettant torse nu pour pouvoir toucher sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il embrassa les lèvres si douces de l'adolescent et le plaqua contre le mur. Harry rit quand Tom tremblait essayant de se contrôler de ne pas aller plus loin. Le Survivant murmura :

_- Quand nous irons tout les deux dans le futurs, nous le ferons promis ! J'aurais retrouvés mon corps de jeune homme de dix-sept ans et je suppose alors que tu auras toi aussi dix-sept ans à mon époque._

_- Bien capitaine !_

Tom sourit et tout deux se déshabillèrent pour se glisser dans le lit de l'héritier de Serpentard se lovant l'un contre l'autre.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le futur :**_

Hermione Granger se réveilla en ayant un horrible mal de crâne. Elle se tourna dans son lit puis se leva résigner. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose de la veille. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. C'était la bataille final. Ron et elle s'était tout juste mis ensemble et Harry combattait Voldemort. Ils se parlaient en fourchelang se menaçaient et se battaient. Puis Harry avait eu un regard triste avant de disparaitre. Voldemort s'était alors retourné vers eux, puis ... il avait disparu. Et c'est là que quelque chose d'étrange ce passa. Tout les mots revinrent à la vie, tout les dégâts matériels furent réparés comme par magie. Les parents d'Harry réapparurent avec toute sa famille et les premiers mots de Lily Evans Potter furent :

- Harry est à Serpentard !

Hermione avait eu beau lui expliquer que non, mais la mère du Survivant ne voulait rien entendre. Lily fonça vers Dumbledore récemment résusité lui aussi pour lui dire :

- J'ai compris la prophétie ! Harry Ikims est Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore opina et James devint de toute les couleurs. Le rouge persista plus que les autres et il hurla à sa femme :

- Tu étais au courant que Ikims était notre Harry ? T'aurais pas pu me le dire, je n'aurais pas frapper notre enfant ! J'ai faillis le tuer le jour où il t'a rencontré !

Hermione avait beau avoir une sacré bonne intelligence, là elle séchait. Elle alla voir Ron qui pour une fois avait tout compris et elle l'embrassa avant de lui demander de tout lui expliquer :

- Harry est allé dans le passé. Il a détourné Riddle du mauvais chemin. Ce qui fais que Riddle du bon côté, Voldemort n'existe pas ! Harry a rencontré ses parents et maintenant ... bah, je te le présente ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers un belle homme aux yeux émeraudes, au teint halé main dans la main avec un autre homme au teint plus blanc, les yeux noisettes. Ils étaient tout deux reconnaissables. Hermione fonça sur Harry et le poussa sur le sol. Elle le serra et commença à pleurer. Elle marmonnait quel était désolé, qu'elle avait eu peur et elle l'insultait. Tom Riddle à côté riait une rose éclose, épanouis à la main. Hermione toucha la bague d'Harry et la détailla. Un serpent orange/rouge était langoureusement lové sur un Lion Rouge et Or.

- Harry tu m'a manqués !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermy. Moi et Tom, nous reviendrons souvent te voir toi et Ron. Là on part pour un petit voyage en Égypte lorsque Cléopâtre était encore là. On va lui faire de sacré coup ! Et après dans une semaine on va passer un petit coucou à Salazard et Godric. Sinon ils vont nous faire la tête, ça serait ballot.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, quand soudain les deux hommes disparurent avec un seul écho, la voix d'Harry :

- On revient vite ! Enfin, nos nous passé ! Bisous Hermy, fais un bisous aux jumelles de notre part !

Et rien ne s'était arrangé après. Tout le monde était vivant, les fous ne l'étaient plus, en bref, l'honneur était sauf grâce à Harry et Tom.

Hermione se lava. Les souvenirs étaient quelque peu désordonné, mais elle se souvenait de sa première année à Poudlard. Seuls les souvenirs lui disait que ses sept années à Poudlard n'avaient pas été tranquilles parce que Voldemort était présent. Dans ses souvenirs il l'était encore. Ron grogna et Hermione après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit, se réinstalla près de son homme. Les jumelles donc ? Intéressant. Ils allaient avoir de belles filles.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Je sais que là, ça devint plus compliqué, avec le mélange des époques. Mais je voulais mettre la conséquence de ce que Harry avait fait. Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera nos deux Serpys, parce que la vie n'est pas toute belle et que ... pour eux l'histoire n'est pas prête de finir._

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	6. Et encore trois autres

Encore pleins de reviews et j'ai dépassé la trentaine. ^^

Allez, Enjoy ! ;)

--------------------------------

_La liste des couleurs et émotions de la bague de Ryry :_

_Orange : Amusé_

_Bleu : Effrayé_

_Rouge : Amoureux_

_Noir : Dépressif_

_Rose : Dans les vapes_

_Vert : Malade_

_Jaune : Joyeux_

_Gris : Neutre_

_Blanc : Pleine forme_

_Violet : Forcé_

_Mauve : Jalousie_

_Beige : Haine_

**Langue de vipère**

**Chapitre 6 : Et encore trois autres.**

Harry se réveilla la tête sur le torse de quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il soupira d'aise en voyant que c'était Tom. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air malin si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit alors des doigts s'égarait sur son visage. L'héritier de Serpentard ouvrit les yeux croisant ceux émeraudes de son amour. Celui-ci reposa sa tête sur le torse en sifflant doucement. Tom passa un index sur les lèvres douces qu'il aimait embrasser, il passa trois doigts tout le long du visage de l'Ex-Gryffondor en fermant les yeux. Il gravait chaque parcelles de sa peau dans son âme. Harry soupira d'aise une nouvelle fois et embrassa un doigt qui s'égara de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il leva la tête et embrassa les lèvres de son doux amours. Pour l'instant tout était beau, tout était parfait. Tom toucha son nez et rit doucement. Il reprit les lèvres en les suçotant langoureusement. Il serra Harry plus fort dans ses bras de garçon de treize ans. Il se mourrait pour lui chaque seconde de chaque minute, il l'aimait. Il susurra :

_- Jeune homme canon envahissant mon lit, c'est quand qu'on va dans ton époque ?_

_- Pas tout de suite, il faut que le prof est encore en train de construire. Avec les essais et tout, on est encore ici pour un bon mois._

Tom siffla et embrassa le cou de son futur amant. Il remonta sur sa mâchoire, les lèvres. Il soupira sur elles et déclara d'un ton triste :

_- Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te sauter dessus aussi longtemps._

_- Je vois ... alors ce n'est que du désir entre nous ?_

Tom vit la gaffe qu'il avait faite. Il toucha les joues de son amour et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. L'Ex-Gryffondor se sentit mieux, et il se lova plus encore contre lui. Son regard fit le tour du dortoir. Apparemment, tout les élèves étaient venus mais avait lancés des sorts pour ni entendre ni voir les deux tourtereaux. Cela l'arrangeait. Il embrassa le torse du Serpentard insistant sur un téton. Tom le repoussa vivement les feux de l'enfer dansant dans son regard.

- Harry ne fais surtout pas ça ! Si tu veux que l'on attendent ne me cherche pas.

- Ne pas faire l'amour ce n'est pas le reste.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse cela maintenant ? demanda t-il une idée derrière la tête.

- Parce qu'à treize ans, et je suis désolé mais mon physique ainsi que le tiens a cette âge là, il est hors de question d le faire.

- A treize ans on ne masturbe pas son mec.

Harry baissa la tête, ok s'était fait avoir pour le coup. Ne voulant pas que Tom eu le dernier mot, il lui tourna le dos en prenant les draps pour lui.

Le Serpentard ricana et noua ses bras autour de la taille du lion. Il rit en voyant le visage outré de son Ex-Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui demanda, le ton suave :

_- Mon amour ne me parles plus ?_

_- Oui. Tu es vilain avec moi._

_- Que crois tu Monsieur Potter, que l'on va éliminer le maléfique Voldemort d'un beau sourire ? Je te rappelle de qui à tué tes parents._

Harry ouvrit la bouche et ne voulant pas déverser sa rage tout de suite, se leva rouge de colère, prit ses affaires et claqua la porte bruyamment réveillant en sursaut Severus qui dormait tranquillement. Le jeune homme ayant vu que c'était Harry qui était partit en courant, se leva en pyjama et le suivit.

Severus sauta sur le Survivant et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Le futur-ex-mangemort-maitre-des-potions-terrifiants-professeur-que-tout-le-monde-déteste était d'une bonne humeur, joyeuse et essayait de rendre heureux son ainé. Il était tout à fait à l'opposé du Severus Snape du futur.

- Ryry ! Qu'as fait cette idiot encore ?

- Il m'a balancé à la gueule qu'il était celui qui avait tué mes parents dans un moment qu'il ne fallait pas.

Severus devint rouge tomate. Harry secoua la tête voulant absolument que son ami oublie l'image mentale qu'il a du avoir.

- C'était ce matin et nous n'avons rien fait ! Il m'embrassait et je lui faisais la tête pour me marrer et je lui ai dis qu'il était vilain avec moi, en rigolant et il m'a dis mot pour mot : « Que crois tu Monsieur Potter, que l'on va éliminer le maléfique Voldemort d'un beau sourire ? Je te rappelle de qui à tué tes parents. » Même si je sais qu'il n'a pas voulut me blesser, je déteste quand il réagit comme ça. Je le laisse aujourd'hui à ses pensées. On verra comment il se rattrapera.

Severus redevint rouge devant la pensée qu'un certain rattrapage. Harry lui tapa derrière la tête. Il prit sa robe et la mit assez vite. Il lança au Serpentard :

- On est Samedi, ça te dit une balade dans le parc ?

- Pas de problème Harry. Comme ça tu pourras me défendre de Lupin, Black et Potter ? Tu ne laisseras pas ton père et ses amis me faire du mal pas vrai ?

Harry explosa de rire. Il allait voir son parrain. Il serra Severus dans ses bras et opina de la tête. Il n'oserait jamais le dire, mais son maitre des potions était attachant, vraiment. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu mourir, il se jura de lui sauver la vie à lui aussi. Et puis ... si il continuait ainsi, Voldemort n'existera jamais, sa mère, son père, Severus, son parrain. Ils vivront tous !

Severus tomba à plas ventre devant les pieds de James qui lui avait lancé un sort. Il regarda au tour de lui et essaya de lancer un sort à Harry, mais le jeune homme qui avait vaincu plus d'un mangemort, lança _Protego _et s'approcha de son père, menaçant. Sirius se dressa devant lui et avec un sourire, demanda diplomate :

- Essayons de garder son calme mes amis. Bonjour toi, moi c'est Sirius, je crois que tu connais notre imperturbable James et voici notre petit Remus.

- Je vous connais tout les trois, répliqua Harry doux et calme, la voix tremblante légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion de parler à son parrain disparu. Vous êtes le grand trio de Gryffondor. Assez haït des Serpentards, mais pas de moi. Pourquoi donc autant de haine au près de nos semblables n'est ce pas ?

Sirius lui lança un bau sourire et tandis une main pour signer acte de paix. C'est à ce moment là que Peter Pettigrow arriva. Harry recula près à arracher la tête de ce traitre, de ce sale rat, de ce bougre de lâche, de ce connard qui avait trahit ses parents. Remus demanda à Peter d'aller chercher son bouquin qu'il avait oublié à la Grande Salle. Le loup-garou lança au Survivant :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta fais ?

- Je n'aime pas les traitres et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiments. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffit qu'on lui demande de vous vendre et qu'il le fait directement. La peur le conduirait à faire n'importe quoi. Méfiez vous de lui.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à critiquer mes amis Ikims, lâcha son père énervé.

Harry remercia Remus d'un signe de tête d'avoir éloigné Peter puis il siffla entre ses dents pour son père :

- Je dis seulement ce que je ressens. Moi je ne lance pas des sorts sur tes amis sans raisons apparente. Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas mettre si pied sous terre ceux qui ne te plaise pas, et je te laisserais te débrouiller avec ton ami qui n'a pas l'air d'en être un bon.

James plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de son fils et Harry fit une moue de chien battu à Remus qui craqua littéralement. Même en étant jeune, il était à sa merci. Gentil loup-garou !

- James calme toi. Je suis sûr que Harry et gentil au fond. Regarde Lily lui fait confiance alors ...

- Lily faisait confiance à ce trou du cul de Servilus ! hurla presque James toujours en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, tu ne sais pas qui il est, les épreuves qu'il a pu vivre, arrête de réagir comme ça par jalousie James.

L'interpellé rangea sa baguette pour mettre un poing dans la figure de Harry qui tomba à terre alors que sa bouche était envahit par le sang. Sa lèvre était coupée, il s'était mordu. Severus se leva et s'apprêta à sauter au cou de James _(nda : que c'est beau l'amour ! Mdr, je crois qu'en faite il veut pas l'embrasser. ^^)_ pour l'étrangler. Harry l'arrêta et balaya le sang sur son menton et dit à son père :

- Je pensais pas que tu allais frapper quelqu'un qui avait absolument rien fait et ...

- POTTER SALE ENCULER DE TA MÈRE !!! _(nda : Pas notre Harry a nous je rassure.)_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Tom rouge de fureur. Il vit la lèvre d'Harry et frappa James à son tour sous le cri de l'Ex-Gryffondor. Il siffla entre les dents :

_- Après avoir lâchement dis que tu étais celui qui avait tué mes parents, tu frappes mon PÈRE ! Quel amour as tu pour moi ?_

_- Mais ... c'est parce que je t'aime que ... je suis fou de toi et ... je voulais pas te blesser. Je ... j'allais pas le laisser t'attaquer sans rien faire ?_

Harry baissa la tête et dit à James excédé :

- Toi, tu es irrécupérable. Je vais devoir ... m'en fou je vous mets tous au courant !

James se massa la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils. Et Harry en colère avoua :

- Je suis ton fils, dit-il en pointa James, je suis ton filleul, en pointant Sirius, et lui c'est celui qui ... que j'aime pigé ? dit-il en pointant cette fois Tom. Je viens du futur et vous savez quoi ? Je vous EMMERDE TOUS !!! Et la prochaine fois que fous faites chier, surtout toi papa, je te préviens je te pète la gueule ! Severus n'a rien fais alors le met pas dans nos histoires ! PIGE PAPA ? Et si tu veux savoir Maman est au courant depuis un mois, et c'est Lily Evans ! Maintenant DÉGAGE !!!

James partit en courant en jurant. Et Sirius lui fit promettre de rien dire connaissant surement les conséquences que tout le monde saches qu'il y a un être du futur. Remus sourit doucement et Harry soudain calme lui murmura :

- Toi et Sirius je vous connais bien. Papa et Maman sont morts à mes un an. Ils vont vivre, je prends sous contrôle celui qui a décidé de les tuer. Il ne veut plus grâce à moi. Remus. Severus te sauvera du pouvoir du loup-garou sur toi. Je le sais.

Remus le serra doucement dans les bras sous les yeux attendris de Severus qui était légèrement rouge. Harry attendit que le loup-garou soit hors de vu avant de demander au futur maitre des potions :

- Tu craques pour le loup-garou ?

- Hum ... quel question. Oui, j'avoue.

Tom toussota pour signaler sa présence, et Harry avança plus vite pour l'ignorer royalement. Severus en arrière avec le jeune homme haussa des épaules devant l'air interrogatif de son ainé. Tom soupira et demanda :

_- Tu ne me pardonneras pas ?_

_- Cela dépend de ta façon de te faire pardonner._

_- Un diner au chandelle à la Salle sur Demande sans arrière pensée, ça te dis ?_

Harry s'arrêta et observa sa bague. Le lion était orange dos au Serpent d'un rouge lumineux. Le Lion prit une teinte Rouge et s'empara du Serpent pour qu'il se love contre lui. Harry fonça vers l'héritier de Serpentard et l'embrassa langoureusement en lui susurrant que cela lui ferait très plaisir et aussi que tout bon Serpentard avait toujours une arrière pensée.

Tom rougit légèrement et rit. Oui, il aurait peut-être toujours une arrière pensée.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bon maintenant j'explique. Le prochain chapitre sera (l'épilogue faut une fin à tout) un mois plus tard._

_J'espère que cette suite vous à plus chers lecteurs et lectrices._

_Je ne fais pas des suites de plus en plus courtes moi ?  
_

_Reviews ?_

_Aparté._


	7. Epilogue

Encore pleins de reviews et j'ai dépassé la trentaine. ^^

Allez, Enjoy ! ;)

--------------------------------

_La liste des couleurs et émotions de la bague de Ryry :_

_Orange : Amusé_

_Bleu : Effrayé_

_Rouge : Amoureux_

_Noir : Dépressif_

_Rose : Dans les vapes_

_Vert : Malade_

_Jaune : Joyeux_

_Gris : Neutre_

_Blanc : Pleine forme_

_Violet : Forcé_

_Mauve : Jalousie_

_Beige : Haine_

Langue de vipère

Épilogue :

Un mois plus tard.

Tout était fin prêt. Dumbledore posa une main douce sur le bras de chacun de ses élèves. Harry embrassa doucement Tom et attrapa le journal que lui tendait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'héritier de Serpentard l'attrapa et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son futur amant. Dumbledore ferma les yeux sa baguette sur le couple et dit distinctement :

- Transitus patefacit. [passage ouvert]

Tom serra plus fort Harry alors qu'un courant glacé les traversa, s'infiltrant partout. Harry se souvint que c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois. Un spasme de douleur le prit et il essaya de garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux de la personne qui restait à ses côtés, la personne qu'il aimait. Harry murmura près de ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait, avant que des spasmes plus violents les firent tombés au sol. Tom ne le lâchait pas. Un courant d'air brûlant fit hurler le Serpent qui ne s'y attendait pas. Harry prit ses lèvres et une lueur les éblouis. Tout deux se remirent debout devant les yeux ébahis d'Hermione installé dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes ahuri et sauta au cou du Gryffondor. Puis en se détachant toucha son logo de Serpentard. Elle fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

- Harry, qui est ton ami ?

- Hermione, je te présente Tom Riddle.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle toucha Harry et lui murmura :

- Il y a plus d'un mois ... je t'ai vu avec ... Tom et vous aviez bien la trentaine, vous veniez de je ne sais pas quel époque. Vous alliez voir Cléopâtre et après Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard. Je ... tu m'as dis que vous alliez arriver.

Tom sourit et sortit sa rose, elle était d'un beau jaune. Harry leva un sourcil et Tom le taquina passant toujours son bras autour de sa taille :

_- Il dirait quel irradie mon coeur. Comme ton amie, tu as l'air de lui avoir terriblement manqué. Au faite, j'ai bien dix-sept ans de l'extérieur ?_

_- Oui mon ange. Après un mois de frustration tu va pouvoir tout me faire !_

Tom eut un sourire pervers et Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle appela Ron pour se donner contenance et quand il arriva, elle mit ses années d'entrainements en pratique :

_- Harry, moi pas te dire que moi apprendre un peu langue serpent._

Tom sourit plus encore et vit que la bague de son amour était un beau Lion rouge et or. Le Serpent était de la même couleur. Tom jura. Il n'aime pas que les Serpentards soit avec les couleurs des Gryffondors. Mais la guerre devrait se finir puisque il était amoureux d'un dieu à ces couleurs là.

Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui tapa dans le dos et lui lança joyeux :

- Cela faisait longtemps vieux ! Alors tu nous quittes pendant la bataille final et tu nous reviens avec gentil Voldy en personne ? C'est gentil et un beau cadeau.

Harry sourit et prend la main du Serpentard et les deux autres savent qu'il est temps de s'éclipser. Tom serra son petit ami plus fort dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son futur amant. Il passa une main derrière la nuque et emmena le Survivant dans un dortoir après l'avoir verrouiller par des sortilèges puissants. Il lui murmura en fourchelang qu'il l'aimait et il allongea sa proie sur le lit.

Harry tremblait un peu, mais il se laissa faire sentent le plaisir l'emporter sur ses peurs et appréhension. Harry prit les lèvres de Tom entre les siennes et les suçota avec envie. Il toucha son torse à travers la robe de sorcier. Il hotta les vêtements de l'héritier de Serpentard tout en quittant les siens.

Tom embrassa le torse musclé et halé de sa proie. De sa langue il traça une ligne parfaite jusqu'à son nombril. L'ex-Gryffondor se cambra et Tom ne put retenir un sourire. Il mordit tendrement la peau sous le nombril. Et embrassa doucement la ligne de poils se perdant dans le boxer de son petit ami. Il soupira sur la peau chaude de son futur amant. Et remonta pour l'embrasser. Il souffla sur les lèvres et demanda :

_- Tu es bien sûr ? Tu ne voudras pas ..._

_- Prends moi Tommy. Je t'aime, je t'en supplie._

Tom hotta le boxer d'Harry et dévora des yeux ce qui s'y trouvait. Il lécha l'intérieur d'une cuisse de son futur amant remontant jusqu'à sa verge et la caressa jusqu'au gland. Il suça l'extrémité sous les gémissements pressés de son petit ami. Harry se releva sur un coude et le regarda furieusement.

_- Plus ! Tout !_

Tom lui sourit et le prit en entier dans sa bouche. Il faisait de lent va-et-viens ce qui fut accueillit par les gémissements de frustration de l'Ex-Gryffondor. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'héritier de Serpentard et l'obligea à aller plus vite. Au bout de la jouissance, Tom se dégagea et lui présenta deux doigts qu'Harry s'empressa de sucer.

Le Serpentard le pénétra d'un doigt lui susurrant des mots doux. Il le bougea doucement et inséra le deuxième. Harry laissa un gémissement de douleur sortir de sa bouche à semi étouffé par les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes. Le Serpentard essayait que le moment soit parfait. Il posa son front sur celui de son amant et inséra son troisième doigt. Harry grimaça, mais Tom lui envela vite cela du visage en faisant de doux va-et-viens sur son sexe tendu.

Tom se pencha sur Harry lui mettant ses deux jambes sur ses épaules, se présentant devant son intimité. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le pénétra doucement.

_- Calme toi mon ange. Chut, détends toi._

Harry l'écouta et respira plus doucement. Il restait les yeux encrés dans ceux remplis de désirs et d'amour de Tom. A cet instant tout semblait parfait. Leurs corps étroitement mêlés, leurs souffles erratiques. Harry se sentit rougir quand Tom fut entièrement en lui. Le jeune homme lui adressa un doux sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il commença à bouger en lui, puis accéléra ses coups de reins alors que le désir montait en lui l'emportant au septième ciel. De la sueur perlait sur son front et tombait sur ses joues rouges.

Harry se crispa le désir montant plus encore en se libérant sur le ventre de son amant. Tom le suivit bientôt et tomba sur son corps. Il resta un temps en lui n'osant plus bouger. Harry toucha ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement.

_- Tu n'es pas encore mort mon amour ? Où est passé le futur plus grand mage noir ?_

Tom se redressa, se retira de son amour et tomba à côté de lui. Il lança un sort de nettoyage et le serra fort contre lui. Il susurra :

_- Il est mort quand un ange est apparu pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle._

_- Et qu'elle est-elle ?_

_- Que tu parles encore plus après qu'on te fasses l'amour._

L'Ex-Gryffondor explosa de rire en serrant son amant. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le front, les joues et mit sa tête sur son torse. Il lui murmura :

_- C'est vrai, mais avoue que tu aimes m'entendre parler._

_- C'est vrai, sinon je penserais que tu es mort !_

Harry rit et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui caressait le visage. Il lui demanda :

_- On partira où avec notre portail ?_

_- On va rendre une visite à nos chers fondateurs ?_

_- Oui. Salazar va faire une de ses têtes en voyant son héritier avec un Gryffondor._

_- C'est une vrai vipère mon ancêtre, tu savais ? _demanda Tom en rigolant en voyant que son amant secouait la tête négativement. _Mais si ! Tu crois que le fourchelang ça vient d'où ? Une vrai langue de vipère je te dis !_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_J'avoue être fière d'avoir fini ma première fiction._

_Et d'avoir fait un premier lemon. Y'a un commencement à tout non ? _

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

_Aparté.  
_


End file.
